


The taste is A+

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: [Vampire AU] Kyungsoo is hungry and Chanyeol is more than willing to feed him. But actually he is more interested in the 'thing where they have hot and shamesless sex on whatever surface they can find' [Basically PWP]





	The taste is A+

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for slight blood play??
> 
> Chansoo Fic, NC-17
> 
> Vampire!Kyungsoo  
> Human!Chanyeol  
> Enjoy!

 

**Disclaimer:** Poster is made by Run Run Run Graphic Shop!

 

 

The moment his blonde lover slips onto his lap Chanyeol knows what’s going on. Kyungsoo isn’t the touchy type.  
The other rarely initiates anything.  
But when he does, the raven haired cherishes it all the more.  
When it was the smaller who reaches out for his hand and squeezes it.  
When it was Kyungsoo who gets onto his tiptoes to kiss the taller on his mouth.  
It causes the black haired’s heart to skip a beat.  
Or maybe two.  
Sometimes three, when the blonde shows one of his heart-shaped smiles after their kiss.  
His lover is sparse with affection, but that doesn’t mean that he loves any less.

Over all the years that Chanyeol had known the other, had learned about the other, he had come to the realisation that Kyungsoo just loves in a different way.  
Subtly.  
But genuinely.

Perhaps it is because the blonde, in fact, is a little different from the other people he had met in his short life.  
And that explains also why Chanyeol knows that this was different.  
Because Kyungsoo is not your average Korean guy in his twenties.

The taller wraps his arms around the smaller and feels the blonde’s breath against his neck.  
It’s cold and tells of the other’s secret.  
His lover’s body feels icy against his own, but it’s not like he isn’t used to that.  
“I’m hungry”, the other mutters against his skin.  
“I could guess so”, the black haired chuckles loudly. Chanyeol has never been of the quiet kind anyway. And when Kyungsoo comes to him like this, when he presses close and hides his face at the taller’s chest there is only one possible outcome.  
“Stop making fun of me, Park”, is growled, the other’s voice deep and damn sexy.  
But Chanyeol keeps such thoughts to himself. The memory of that one time he had told his lover that he looks attractive in those trousers still vivid in his mind.  
It hadn’t ended that well.  
The blonde had never been a fan of compliments, simply because Kyungsoo becomes flustered and tries to escape instead of accepting them.

“Sorry”, Chanyeol lets his hands stroke over the other’s back  
“Is it bad?”  
The hunger.  
Sometimes, it nearly drives the blonde insane. And the taller hates to see his lover in pain, hates to see Kyungsoo fighting that inner urge.  
 A primal force that was telling the blonde to take what he craves for.

“Hmm…”, is the only answer he gets in return.  
But it’s enough to tell Chanyeol of the turmoil the other is in. They have been through this before. Together.  
“Then feed, baby”, the taller whispers to his boyfriend, who is clinging to him. He could see Kyungsoo’s knuckles turning white as he balls his hands into fists.  
_The urge must be strong_ , Chanyeol concludes as he watches his lover fight with himself.  
It is the exact same each time it reoccurs.

“I thought we have been through this, Yeol”, the blonde exhales a long breath before he visibly relaxes and pulls back to face Chanyeol  
“I won’t feed from you”  
_Again_ , is left unsaid.  
The black haired has to grin at that. Kyungsoo always looks so damn serious, with his brows lifted and his eyes wide and honest.  
The blonde is nothing short of endearing and the taller wonders yet again why he hadn’t fallen in love with his best friend earlier.  
Now, he is just glad to call the other _his_.

“You said that the last …”, Chanyeol breaks his sentence to think for a moment  
“You said that the last nineteen times too”  
That earns him a punch to his shoulder. And damn, Kyungsoo is far stronger than his small frame makes him look like  
Chanyeol whines while his shoulder gets abused by his lover, but the blonde only glares at him as a response.  
“Stop making fun of it. You know …”, the smaller growls  
“You know what can happen”  
  
He does know.  
In fact, they have been through this countless of times and the raven haired knows every risk there is of having a vampire boyfriend.  
Kyungsoo can kill him if he takes too much blood.  
But mostly…  
“You mean the thing where we have hot and shameless sex on whatever surface we can find, cause feeding from my blood turns you on beyond belief?”  
  
The punch that comes next hits him right in the ribs and he wishes yet again that his mouth would have a filter.  
“I can’t believe you’re that impudent, Park Chanyeol!”, Kyungsoo whines out loudly, rubbing both of his temples, as if he was developing a severe headache  
“ How can you turn everything into… “, he stops mid-sentence  
“Why am I even wasting my breath on you, it’s not like you’ll listen”  
“Well, technically, you’re not wasting your breath”, the taller snickers to himself  
“You only breath out of a habit, remember? You don’t need to breathe”, he repeats what Kyungsoo had taught him.  
When he had first discovered his best friend’s secret those many years ago.

“Park Chanyeol, I swear to god that if you don’t shut your mouth this instant you will never see me again”, Kyungsoo hisses and that finally shuts the taller up.  
He remembers the nights he had spent awake wondering where the other had gone to. When the blonde wanders the nights like his second home and doesn’t come back for a few days.  
And imagining a life without Do Kyungsoo by his side?  
Chanyeol would rather turn mute forever.  
He even swallows the comment about the other not believing in any god, which would make his threat powerless.

“Better”, the blonde rolls his eyes and places his head right above Chanyeol’s beating heart.  
A steady thumping, that pumps the blood through the other’s veins.  
The red liquid that Kyungsoo desires so much.  
  
“Soo”, the black haired smiles gently as he squeezes his lover’s waist  
“You know that I trust you, right?”  
Chanyeol knows that the other would never hurt him, so he trusts him with all his heart. That the other would be able to stop before it gets too much, before the taller would drop lifelessly.  
They had managed so many times before.  
But then…  
There had been that one incident that had caused Kyungsoo to change, had caused him to grow wary and even scared.  
“What if I can’t stop? Y-you know what your blood does to me”

Back when Kyungsoo had been a human they had shared the same blood type. They had both been A-type people and that is probably the reason why the vampire inside him reacts so strongly to Chanyeol’s blood now.  
Because this tall guy is the man he had feelings for and happens to have his favourite blood type.  
_A_ s taste of delightful happiness that surges through the vampire’s nerves and sets him on fire.

“I know”  
Chanyeol breathes out and cups his lover’s pale cheeks in his large hands  
“I know baby”  
He knows how scared the smaller is. Ever since he had killed that girl he had fed from… Kyungsoo had become even more distant.  
Closed off.  
But they don’t talk about it anymore. The vampire still blames himself and Chanyeol doesn’t want the memories to become overwhelming. The blonde had never wanted to kill the poor girl.  
But he had been thirsty, had been deprived for so long, because his lover had been away for a few weeks.  
The A-type blood that ran through her veins, which had pulled Kyungsoo to her, had been her demise.

“But I trust you”, he repeats and leans in to brush their lips together  
“You are strong”, the taller plants those words onto the smaller’s mouth  
“You’ve always stopped for me, Soo”  
Chanyeol is the only A-type person Kyungsoo gets close to now. When he was hungry, he usually feeds from _Zero_ s.  
The blonde hates blood from zeros.

“Yeol…”  
But any protest gets stuck in the smaller’s throat when Chanyeol’s lips find his again. This time, the taller was demanding, moving their mouths together, not leaving Kyungsoo any chance to push him away to retort.  
To tell him off.  
Because Chanyeol knows all about the risks and he had long decided that he doesn’t care.

When the blonde finally relaxes, his shoulders going lax and his lips finally joining in, the taller knows he had won.  
He always wins, but he isn’t the person to flaunt that.  
Especially, because he values his dick and Kyungsoo had made it clear many times that if Chanyeol shows off ‘ _ridiculous things ever again_ ’, he would be…  
Emasculated.

But he has the other busy for now, with their lips moving against each other till those small brushes turn into open mouth kisses and their tongues rub and swirl and taste.  
The taller can already feel the vampire’s fangs protrude, grazing against his eager tongue as they tangle in a wet mess.  
Chanyeol inhales through his nose, but a moment later the other pulls back already.  
His dark orbs look at him with a certain need, a certain want, that the taller can interpret immediately.  
“It’s okay”, he kisses the other’s lips again  
“I trust you. I’ll throw you off if I realise you’re too far gone, okay?”, he promises these words to Kyungsoo’s ear and then he tangles his hands in his lover’s silky locks.  
Like that, he guides the other’s head, brings him to his destination at his neck.  
Where his main artery brims with fresh blood.

Chanyeol hears his lover whine, feels him squirm, but once he presses Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his warm skin the other gives in.  
A sigh of frustration, that speaks of  ‘ _Don’t tell me I didn’t bloody warn you, Park Chanyeo_ l’ echoes through the room before Kyungsoo finally lets his inner urge take over.

He bites down and Chanyeol feels the familiar pain that comes with it.  
Feels how his lover’s sharp teeth sink into his flesh, pierce it, till he finds the vein he is looking for.  
“Fuck”  
The vampire boy never curses, but once the red liquid spills into his mouth, he forgets all of his manners. Not that the raven haired minds.  
A curse sputtering Kyungsoo is a huge turn on to him.  
But for now, he closes his eyes and lets the other feed from him.  
“Yeol”, is whispered against the wound and the taller shudders at the smaller’s voice.  
The blonde is needy.  
The blood that is filling his body with new strength also sends shocks of pleasure through his body and Chanyeol can instantaneously feel the other’s desire.  
  
Kyungsoo also hates feeding from his lover because he becomes a needy and very horny vampire. The times where the smaller had left right after a night full of shameless moaning were endless. The blonde just isn’t able to look his taller lover in the eyes, always remembering the noises he had made, the pleas he had uttered. It had taken Chanyeol lots of coaxing until his lover had finally told him the reason of his sudden disappearances.  
Damn those Vampire Superpowers that allow Kyungsoo to just jump out of the window and vanish over the city roofs.  
But Chanyeol loves it when the other lets go.  
When he allows himself to be spread open, when he allows that voice to sing of pleasure and desire.  
Of completion.  
Trust.  
Love.

  
“Shit!”  
The taller’s thoughts are rudely interrupted by some very pleasant friction against his crotch. Kyungsoo had started to grind against him, rubbing their clothed groins together in a desperate attempt to ease some tension.  
“Soo, angh”, the black haired’s body reacts immediately, the shared sensation of the dull pain in his neck and the pleasure his lover was causing him fuelling his desire.  
Kyungsoo is dry humping against him, his well-rounded thighs working to get their groins together.  
Chanyeol couldn’t do a lot, is rendered useless on the couch, the smaller doing all the work by rubbing their half hard dicks together while he gulps down sips of warm blood.  
“Soo”, he moans out as he feels his cock throbbing in need, as he curses those damn jeans they are still wearing and which keep them from having skin against skin.  
His hands can’t stay still anymore either, they’re roaming the smaller’s back, slowly travelling down over the mould of Kyungsoo’s bum.  
Squeezing.  
“Fuck Yeol”, the blonde lets go of his skin, leans back and pushes against the touch of Chanyeol’s hands.  
Blood was running down his chin, staining his pale skin with red rivers and the taller feels his breath hitch at the sight  
“Fucking sexy”, Chanyeol breathes out, leans in and laps up the blood that Kyungsoo had spilled. It isn’t his favourite taste, the black haired isn’t even fond of seeing the red liquid of life in general, but like this…  
Like this everything is different.  
When he brings his tongue against Kyungsoo’s slowly warming skin, sucking in all the remnants of his own life essence, colouring both their lips red as they join in a wet kiss of evident passion. He doesn’t even feel the pain of the open wound anymore.  
Kyungsoo’s saliva and the mere fact that they are both aroused and desperate for each other causes the pain to subside quickly.  
When he pulls back, his lover’s dark orbs have turned a piercing red.  
He is full.  
Had fed enough.  
But Chanyeol is far from satisfied.  
And the hungry stare that his lover is giving him now tells of a different kind of hunger, too. They both have the same goal in mind.

“Off”, the taller commands and Kyungsoo only complies without a retort because they both know what comes now. What they want next.  
They both want each other naked, their skin touching, them being one.  
  
Chanyeol’s shirt goes first and Kyungsoo’s trousers drop next.  
Boxers are flung across the room and then the smaller is straddling his taller lover again, their lips busy in a bruising kiss.  
The metallic taste of blood in the other’s mouth causes Chanyeol to groan loudly again.  
It isn’t because of the blood itself, it’s because it reminds him of their heated kisses, of their tongues brushing against each other and of sharing this special ritual between them.  
Chanyeol loves knowing that the other is his. That what they have is special and that his lover only is like this with him.  
That Kyungsoo actually likes feeding from him, loves his sweet blood and that it’s him rendering the other into a writhing mess of pleasure.  
Their dicks finally rub together without any fabric separating them and they both emit long sighs when they can finally grind together like this.  
Bare.  
Their lips find each other again and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his lover, holding him close while their tongues reclaim what is theirs.  
Chanyeol loves it when they are desperate like this.  
Loves how he still feels his neck throbbing slightly from the wound and loves the anticipation in his body because he knows Kyungsoo will want more later.  
When they pull apart again, it’s due to the moan that the blonde releases.  
The black haired’s hands are bold and unabashedly as they cup the other’s butt-cheeks and squeeze and grope again.

“Yeol”, the blonde mewls and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to be inside his lover and make him see a white horizon.

He feels his insides tingling, vibrating and urging him on. To take the next step and finally reach where they are both heading to.  
However, some necessities need to be taken care of first.

  
The taller digs for the emergency lube underneath the couch padding and retrieves it a moment later. He had learned to store things like that at important locations in their shared apartment.  
The last time he had been unprepared and had to actually get up and fetch the lube from their bedroom’s drawer Kyungsoo had been gone.  
The window left open.  
Chanyeol is not risking that again.

“Get on with it”, his lover bites these words into his neck, sharp fangs grazing his skin as the other teases him.  
When the taller is aroused, when they are moving as one while Kyungsoo feeds from him… Chanyeol shudders at the thought alone.  
Feels his nerves burning when familiar images flash through his memory.  
It is always a whole different feeling. A whole new world of pleasure and bliss that they share together. A gate that has been opened due to Kyungsoo’s special…powers.  
Powers maybe wasn’t the right term to describe the status quo, but honestly, Chanyeol is not in a position to care right now.  
All that matters was his vampire lover who was melting like pliant wax in his warm hands. Who was bringing their erections together in brazen pleas.  
And damn, why aren’t they there yet?!

Like for emphasis, the blonde lifts his butt a little, granting Chanyeol more space to work with. The other’s arms are still tightly wrapped around his neck and he feels the other’s dick sliding against his own from the movement and though he could have lived with just massaging his lover’s round bum for a while longer this poses Kyungsoo’s opinion quite well.  
“Hmh…”, he hums out, not able to form words just yet.  
Without seeing anything, he eventually uncaps the lube bottle and squeezes a generous amount over his fingers, distributing the liquid evenly around them.  
The blonde spreads his legs a little wider and Chanyeol rubs two slick digits over the others entrance.  
The raven haired loves to tease.  
And he loves the growl he gets when he keeps on circling the puckered ring of muscles but doesn’t push in just yet.  
“Yeol.”  
Chanyeol nearly yelps as he feels the other pinch him with his fangs.  
He gives in, just because he is just as aroused as his lover, and eases two digits in. He lets them rest there for a moment and enjoys the feeling of velvet walls around him.  
Kyungsoo is so warm, the human blood that he had consumed creating a veil of mortality that could fool anyone.  
He starts to pump them in and out of his lover, revelling in the way the other’s throat emits small noises of pleasure.  
How the other’s arms clench and unclench around him and how Kyungsoo starts to move back against his fingers, which open him up gradually and rub against warm flesh.  
“I need you so bad”, Chanyeol breathes out, wants the vampire closer, wants them joined together and discovering their own El Dorado.

Three fingers are causing the blonde to declare his bliss by now and Chanyeol feels his dick throbbing in arousal against his own stomach.  
The small friction between their crotches due to their rattling movements makes everything so much better.  
“Soo”, Chanyeol groans out as the other’s hole sucks in his fingers eagerly.  
Hungrily.  
And they both know that they are at their edges.  
Kyungsoo moves his hips and causes Chanyeol’s long digits to slip out of him, but the taller doesn’t complain, doesn’t whine out in protest, because he knows what comes next will be much better.  
  


The smaller knows how to move, knows in what way to hold the other’s cock to steady it enough so he can sink down on it in a fluid motion.  
Chanyeol has a hard time preventing himself from cumming the moment his lover is fully seated.

“I’m okay”, the blonde whispers and the taller feels those sharp fangs at his neck again.  
“Do it”, he demands and Kyungsoo isn’t one to hesitate in this.  
Not when he is in a sort of overdrive state, when his senses are bubbling with need and a slight sting in his butt because Chanyeol’s dick is snugly nestled inside him.  
  
The taller moans out, his hips bucking up unintentionally when those teeth pierce his skin again and he feels blood drippling down his neck.  
Kyungsoo isn’t feeding now.  
He’s just tasting. This bite isn’t about drinking blood, instead it is about the things it does to them. How it drives them both wild.  
It’s sheer teasing.

But two can play this game and soon enough Chanyeol starts to move his hips.  
His hands are back at the other’s bum, groping those full cheeks and pulling and fondling them however he wants.  
Kyungsoo would never tell him that he secretly loves this.  
But the moans that leave the other’s mouth are sufficient for Chanyeol to know.  
What he also knows is that the position he is in is not the best to cause them pleasure, but the shallow movements he _can_ cause are a good form of payback.  
Because that is what they are.  
Shallow.  
Not enough to bring Kyungsoo closer to his mind-blowing climax.  
He just has to keep this up until his lover will be fed up with him and will ride his dick the way he wants.  
Fast, deep, with sharp movements and their tongues down each other’s throats.  
It was their way to tell the other how much they had been missed.  
How they need each other, breath each other and never want to be apart.

The blonde pulls back, licks up the blood that is staining his full lips and smirks. He knows that Chanyeol is just as desperate as him.  
But the taller is left powerless underneath him, not able to do more than snap his hips a little.  
  


His lover doesn’t say anything though, he is not a man of words like Chanyeol.  
He keeps his red eyes locked with his lover’s chocolate orbs and reaches out to brace himself on the couch’s backrest before he closes his eyes and bites his lips in a teasing way.  
Sober Do Kyungsoo would never make use of such facial features, but turned on Do Kyungsoo, who is filled up with his favourite kind of blood, is different.  
Bolder.

He raises his hips and plops down again, testing the waters with the slow movement.  
But it has Chanyeol already convulsing on the inside.  
The way his lover moves, the way he sees Kyungsoo’s biceps tense in concentration makes his hips stutter as he tries to meet the other half way in his motions.  
The vampire has the upper hand in this, and the blonde is thoroughly enjoying it by the way he rides his lover in a lazy way.  
The taller wonders where the smaller takes this self-control from.

_Maybe a vampire thing_ , he concludes and comes back to the task at hand.  
“Soo”, he whines, completely fed up with the slow process of their lovemaking.  
He feels the first knots in his stomach and if the other won’t show mercy soon, Chanyeol is going to embarrass himself.  
By cumming far too early that is.  
The simple way of Kyungsoo’s hole swallowing him up, squeezing him and bringing that liberating friction… it gets to the black haired’s head.  
Toys with him and leaves him trembling for more.  
But before he can continue to complain his lover presses their lips together again. Their tongues tangle immediately, the taller’s hands on his lover’s hips tightens till he isn’t sure anymore if he isn’t going to leave bruises.  
Except, that this is another of those things Chanyeol doesn’t care about now.

  
Kyungsoo finds the perfect rhythm soon, finds the perfect angle so he’s riding the other’s dick in fluid movements, breaking their lip-lock every other time when he abuses his own prostate and a gasp forces itself out of the blonde’s throat.  
_It’s amazing_ , Chanyeol catches himself thinking. How his life had turned from monotonous grey into this… This thing where Kyungsoo had become a blonde vampire, still unsure of his powers, still overwhelmed by the new world he belonged to and where they moved from best friends to lovers. This thing where they have hot and shameless sex on every surface they can find, where they cling to each other’s bodies and promise each other a forever with their ‘ _I love you_ ’s.

It’s even more amazing, that he had managed to be Kyungsoo’s friend for so long without realising how bloody attractive the other boy had been. How he had connected the other’s moles in his mind, had stared at exposed collarbones and had never caught on.  
Sometimes Chanyeol thinks he’s really as thick as Kyungsoo makes him out to be.

They are both nearing their ends, Chanyeol’s lungs demanding for oxygen as he forgets to breathe through his nose because the feeling was just too overwhelming.  
Coherent thoughts aren’t exactly possible anymore and his body forgets all instincts and cognitive abilities that are not kissing the other or fisting his lover’s hard cock to make him spill his seeds.  
Kyungsoo breaks the kiss first, mewls out as Chanyeol pumps him in time with the smaller’s up and down motions and then it’s a matter of short minutes before they both cum.  
The blonde buries his head at the taller’s shoulder, gasps and small moans leaving his kiss swollen, red stained lips as he moves one, two, three more times before his body gets thrown off the edge and into the endless depths of orgasmic white.

Chanyeol pumps him through his climax and keeps on snapping his hips up for another minute before he finally bursts and his own climax blooms inside his body, shooting his cum up inside his lover.  
  


They’re both panting when Kyungsoo lifts himself off his boyfriend’s now flaccid dick and flinches when some of the cum flows out of his hole.  
_It just feels weird_ , his smaller lover had explained to him with pink blooming cheeks one fine night after they had made love.  
It had been slow, no vampire stuff involved, just Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo.  
Two fools in love.

  
The smaller collapses into his lover’s arms a second later, his skin flushed and his blonde hair tousled from the one time he had gripped it at its roots while he bounced up and down on the taller’s cock with his back arched into a perfect C-line.

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo’s soft locks, a smile on his face.  
“You know”, he starts, his voice raspy from their previous activities.  
The blonde doesn’t answer, but the other knows he is listening anyway.  
“You could always turn me”

Kyungsoo licks his lips before he kisses the bigger wound he had caused to help it heal. Yeah, something about Vampire Superpowers again.  
“Why haven’t you thought of this sooner?”  
“Well, usually you don’t like my, I quote, ‘ridiculous _, murderous and completely dumb ideas_ ’, unquote”

He gets punched in the face.

 

**A/N:**

_This was basically inspired by the fact that I wanted a blonde Kyungsoo~_  
I think it would fit him well. The whole Vampire aspect came after that original idea  
I do not have a lot of knowledge about Vampire stories, but I hope I didn’t mix up any ‘facts’!  
Kyungsoo is still a freshly turned vampire that’s why he doesn’t have a lot of control over his powers, especially when feeding and so on!  
I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway!

_XOXO_

_Light_Voltage_


End file.
